Kirie Konami
}} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |250px]] |imagewidth = 200px |Romaji = Konami Kirie |kanji = 小南 桐絵 |gender = Female |Birthdate = July 28 |Constellation = Aptenodytes |Blood Type = B |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Strawberry Blonde |Eye = Blue |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch |Class = A |Team = Kizaki Unit |Team Rank = N/A |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = No. 3 Attacker No. 1 Attacker(former) |Solo Overall Rank = |Occupation = Border Combatant |Pupil = Yūma Kuga |Teammates = Reiji Kizaki (Leader) Kyōsuke Karasuma Shiori Usami (Operator) |Relatives = Jun Arashiyama (cousin) Fuku Arashiyama (cousin) Saho Arashiyama (cousin) |Main = Sōgetsu Meteor Shield Connector |Subs = Sōgetsu Meteor Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = |Manga = Chapter 22 |Anime = Episode 12 |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Konami Kirie}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. She is an A-rank agent, who is a member of Border's Tamakoma Branch and Yūma's mentor. Appearance Kirie has waist-long strawberry blonde (often referred to as orange-peach) hair with a long feather-like in the back of her head, and blue eyes. She is always wearing her school uniform; sailor outfit with a black collar and a black pleated skirt under a red ribbed sweater. In her A-rank uniform, her hair becomes shorter, including her ahoge, which also divides in two. Her uniform consists of a top with long sleeves that extend to her hands, functioning as gloves, shorts, and tall boots coming up to her knees. The top part of her jacket, except for the sleeves and shoulders, is completely black, forming a triangle-like shape on her chest. Personality Kirie is a naïve and childish girl, so she is easily tricked. Many like to make fun of her since she is so gullible, especially Kyōsuke and Jin, and subsequently Yūma too. She is short-tempered and tends to make a big ruckus over little things, like when Shiori gave her s away for Osamu, Yūma and Chika to eat, which causes her to punish Shiori by stretching her cheeks. She loves candies and hates sharing them. She also dislikes weaklings, hence why she chose to mentor Yūma, recognizing him to be the strongest among the newcomers. She is also a sore loser, referring to other agents as "so-so" no matter what their strength is. She is also very shy, getting easily flattered when complimented, although she tries to hide it with strength. On the other hand, becomes infuriated when she discovers someone lied to her. Due to these multiple traits, Kirie can be considered a . However, she is loyal to her comrades, and will hold a grudge towards anyone who hurts them, such as becoming enraged (along with Yōtarō) when Border and the reporters tried to blame Osamu for Aftokrator's invasion, and harshly reminding Hyuse that his friends kidnapped Border's agents and almost killed Osamu. She also refused to accept Hyuse into Border. Relationships Tamakoma First Kyōsuke Karasuma They share a friendly relationship. Karasuma often plays tricks on her by telling obvious lies, which she often believes due to her gullible nature. Reiji Kizaki Shiori Usami Yūichi Jin Tamakoma Second Yūma Kuga She is Yūma's mentor. Kirie chose him as her student because she thought he looked more experienced than Osamu and Chika. There's a running gag in the anime where Yūma usually along with Karasuma deceive her because of her gullible nature, which usually ends up with her getting mad at Osamu instead. Osamu Mikumo Kirie seemed to dislike Osamu at first due to his weakness, but she eventually grew to care for him. She visited him while he was hospitalized after he was injured during the confrontation with Hairein, and was enraged when Border and the reporters tried to blame him for Aftokrator's invasion. In the anime, she has the habit of attacking him whenever she is tricked by Karasuma. Chika Amatori Tamakoma Branch Takumi Rindō Kirie used to be very attached to him during Border's early days, a fact which now embarrasses her. Yōtarō Rindō Hyuse While most people seems to have forgiven Hyuse for his past actions against Border, Kirie has a visible dislike for him. She dislikes his attitude, and holds a grudge for him being part of the group that kidnapped multiple Border agents and nearly killed Osamu. She also refuses to accept him as part of Border and, especially, Tamakoma Second. She fails to see Hyuse as a useful hostage since he was abandoned by his comrades, but does seems to feel bad for him, or at least due to Karasuma lying about what Jin said about Hyuse. Family Jun Arashiyama Fuku Arashiyama Saho Arashiyama Quotes * (To Yūma, about training him) "From what I can see, you're the strongest among the three of you, right? I hate weaklings." * (To Yūma) "Let me tell you frankly, I mainly rely on my intuition, so I'm bad at training strangers." * (To Reiji and Kyōsuke) "Let's shred these new models to pieces. TRIGGER ON!!" * (To Hyuse) ""The weak will lose, and that's all there is to it," how can you say something so obvious and expect it to sound cool?" Trivia * means "Kiri picture". means "little south". * Her birthday is ten days apart from that of her disciple Yūma. Kirie's birthday is July 28, while Yūma's birthday is July 18. * She is in the same class as Nasu. * According to the Volume 3 Extras, Konami likes snacks, fruits, and red things. ** Also, according to the Volume 3 Character Profiles she believes in ghosts, ESP, and aliens; and thinks that Raijinmaru is a dog thanks to Karasuma. * She was the one to nickname Karasuma "Torimaru". * Some of things she has been into which she has been fooled to do include: ** Twirling a battery for 30 minutes because she was told that it would recharge; ** Spending a day to try and capture a kappa on camera after being told one came out of a river; ** And going to the hospital while crying because she was told that swallowing gum would make her stomach explode. References Navigation Category:Kirie Konami Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Border Category:Kizaki Unit Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:A-rank Category:Characters born in July Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Attacker Category:Border Combatants Category:Aptenodytes Category:Alive